List of I Know What You Did Last Summer characters
The red = the deceased. Blue = still living or the fate is unknown. The main characters include Julie James Julie James is one of the six main characters of the I Know What You Did Last Summer Series. She appeared in I know what you did last summer Know What You Did Last Summer and its sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. She was the only one who disagreed about dumping Ben's body and felt the guiltiest about the accident. She is Ben Willis' main target. She survives the events of the first film I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer, there is an article stating that four teens were murdered at the Bahamas, possibly referring to Julie, Ray, Ty, and Karla. Boyfriend/Husband: Ray Bronson (1999-) Friends: Helen Shivers (best, died in 1997), Karla Wilson (best), Barry Cox (died in 1997), Tyrell (died in 1998), Max Neurick (died in 1997), Melissa "Missy" Egan (bit). Helen Shivers Helen Shivers is one of the six main characters of the I Know What You Did Last Summer Series. She appeared in I Know What You Did Last Summer and as picture in the sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. She was one of the teens who agreed to dump Ben's body. At first, she disagrees of dumping the remains, but later agrees because she iip to New York failed, thus she had no choice but to work for her sister's department store. She was threatened by Ben when she was sleeping and he shorns her hair and writes soon on the mirror (referring he will soon get his revenge). Even after being threatened, she still participates in the Croakier Parade, where she sees the fisherman threatening her with his hook. At the pageant, while a contestant is singing, she sees the fisherman attack and murder Barry. She screams and tries to get help, but no one believes her. She is later killed running away from Ben after he killed her police escort David Caporizo and her sister Elsa. She dies from a series of stab wounds originating from Ben's hook. Her body later placed in ice. Friends: Julie James(best), Ray Bronson, Melissa "Missy" Evan(bit), Max Neurick(bit)- died; 1997,Barry Cox (Ex-boyfriend;Deceased in 1997) Ray Bronson Ray Bronson is one of the six main character of the I Know What You Did Last Summer Series. He appeared in I Know What You Did Last Summer and its sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. Ray Bronson is one of the teens who agreed to dump Ben's body, reasoning that he doesn't have enough money or a family to get him out of the crime. Ben set him up so that Julie and the others would suspect him as the fisherman/killer. A year after the incident, Julie breaks up with him and works as a village fisherman. To get Julie back, Ray went to Missy and tell her that he is David's best friend, Billy Blue. When Julie and Helen went to Missy, Missy told them about Billy Blue, making the two suspect that Billy Blue is the killer and that he is avenging David's death. He survives the events of the first film. In the second film, He was about to surprise Julie by giving her an engagement ring, but unfortunately, Ben breaks his plan and attacks him on his way to Julie, however, he survived Be n's attack and rescued Julie in the island. After the Bahamas attack, Julie and Ray got married. It is unknown if he was killed by Ben before attacking Julie. Gilrfriend/Wife:Julie James (1999-) Friends: Helen Shivers (died in 1997),Karla Wilson (bit),Barry Cox (died in 1997),Max Neuric (bit,died in 1997),Melissa "Missy" Egan (bit). Barry William Cox Barry William Cox is one of the six main characters of the I Know What You Did Last Summer Series. He appeared in I Know What You Did Last Summer and as a voice in the sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. Helen's former boyfriend. He is killed one year later while watching Helen from a top a balcony, where he is repeatedly slashed by Ben's hook, with his body later placed in ice. Relationships: Helen Shivers (Ex-Girlfriend) Friends: Ray Bronson, Julie James, Helen Shivers (Ex-Girlfriend,Deceased in 1997) Amber Williams Amber Williams is one of the six main characters of the I Know What You Did Last Summer Series. She appeared in the third movie, I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer. Amber is the main protagonist of the third movie, which occur years later after the events of the first and second film. She is one of the four teens who is responsible for the prank that killed P.J., which is one of her friends. After the incident, Amber, Zoe, Colby and Roger, swore that they will keep their mouth shut and that the secret dies with them. One year after the incident, she received a text message implying that someone might know their secret. She then tells this to her friends. She was first attacked by the fisherman in a gondola, fifty feet in the air. At first, her friends don't believe that someone's trying to kill them, until the upcoming July 4 anniversary, where each receive threats. She was successful in killing the fisherman, by pushing him into a grinder. But a year later, she was stalked again by the fisherman, after having a tire blown off. It is unknown if she survived the fisherman's attack. Relationships: Friends: Zoe(best) - died; 2006, Roger - died; 2006, P.J. Davis - died; 2005, Kim, Kelly, Deputy John Hafner - died; 2006 Boyfriends: Colby Patterson(ex) - died; 2006, Lance Karla Wilson Karla is Julie's best friend at college in the second movie, I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. They win a holiday trip to the Bahamas, where Karla takes her boyfriend Tyrell along. When Ben arrives on the island to find Julie, Karla survives the ordeal-but her leg is seriously injured from her chase with Ben. Karla is the only known survivor to escape Ben Willis, as she is not seen or mentioned after the second film nor is she directly connected to the original incident. However, in the film I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer, there is an article referring to four teens found dead at the Bahamas referring to Julie, Ray, and Ty. it is unknown if Karla was one of the four. Elsa Shivers Elsa is Helen's older sister. In the novel, she is overweight, jealous, and resentful of Helen's success. She does not die in the novel. In the movie, Elsa's throat is slashed by the fisherman. When Helen runs into their shop after being chased she instructs Elsa to lock the other door in the back. When Elsa gets the backdoor locked she then turns around to the fisherman, who flaunts the hook before her eyes and slashes her throat.﻿ Friends: Julie James Boyfriend: Tyrell (died 1998) Max Neurick Max was the only person Julie, Ray, Helen and Barry saw the night they ran over Ben Willis. A year later, Max is stabbed through the throat by Ben as he works at the docks preparing fish. He is portrayed by Johnny Galecki, who is famous for playing as David in the hit Tv series "Roseanne" and Leonard on the newest sitcom "The Big Bang Theory." Officer David Caporizo Portrayed by Stuart Greer Officer Caporizo takes Helen home after she witnesses the death of her boyfriend Barry. The normal route is blocked, so he takes Helen down a dark alley. However he gets out of the car to attend to someone standing there. Helen tries to warn him that it is the same person who killed Barry, but he is taken by surprise and killed before he can reach for his gun. David Franklin Egan David is the guy seen sitting near a cliff after the opening credits of the first film. He is killed off screen by Ben Willis. Julie later finds newspaper clippings about his death and believes they killed him by accident a year prior to this. Melissa 'Missy' Egan Missy is David Egan's sister. Julie goes to her home on the woods for advice, upon believing that David was the guy they ran over the previous year, eventually finding out it actually wasn't him. Missy is portrayed by Anne Heche, who would later star in the remake of "Psycho"(1998). Tyrell Martin Playing the part of a typical stereotype, Tyrell is Karla's boyfriend in the second movie. He is killed by Ben after he hooks him through the throat, in the kitchen of the hotel. Titus Telesco A Jamaican Native, also a marajuana abuser.Stabbed througth the chest with garden shears. He is played by Jack Black . He is a friend of Darick the Dockhand and a resented character of Tyrell Martin, the owning manager and Karla Wilson. He constantly interupts the group until his death. His body like Olga, the manager and Darick are found in the storm shelter. Reece Matthews The main protagtonist of Last Summer 3D and the character equivalent of Ray Bronson though features plenty of the characteristics of Julie James. He is the boyfriend of Amanda Richardson and close friend of Alice Himbry and Laker Stalk. He was the driver who collided with Benjamin Willis Junior igniting the following 4th of July killing spree in 2010. He is portrayed by Michael Rady. Alice Himbry Alice Himbry is a main victim protagonist in Last Summer 3D and is the neighbour/best friend of Amanda Richardson. She attended Southport High School graduating alongside former relationship Laker Stalk, Amanda's boyfriend Reece and Amanda's admirer Phillip. She was in the backseat of the car that collided with Benjamin Willis Junior the 4th of July 2009. She concealed his still lively body and the following summer received frightening threats and attacks. Her first attack comprising of him waiting in the shower for her. Alice was killed while Amanda held the gathering party for all the Southport Graduates to ensure no one was targeted by the Fisherman. Alice next door was studying while listening to her grey tinged ipod before Ben dragged her onto the glass mirror above slicing her and creating the effect that she is combusting into glass as he's killing her. She was portrayed by the Big Bang Theory's rising actress Kaley Cuoco also slated to appear in the horror film sequel Jeepers Creepers 3. Amanda Richardson Amanda Richardson is a main character surviving protagonist in Last Summer 3D. Shen is the loving following girlfriend of Reece Matthews and best friend of Alice Himbry. She shows great resentment towards Laker Stalk and is the daughter of wine alcholic Romola Richardson. Romola Richardson Romola Richardson is the mother of Amanda Richardson and affiliate victim of Benjamin Willis Junior. She is portrayed by dame actress Shirley Maclaine. She is killed in a wine filled bathtub via slashing from the hook as Ben was hiding beneath the tub and slash through the gaping mouth. Laker Stalk Laker is an alcholic fallen Varisty Football jock and great resented character throughout the film. His reckless drunken behaviour the 4th of July night 2009 resulted in Reece Matthews colliding with Benjamin Willis Junior on Miller's Road. Laker then vowed they conceal the act partially intiating Benjamin Willis Junior's vengeance the following 4th of July 2010. He moments before Amanda Richardson's gathering party began was on the Southporth High Football field at mid-dawn where Ben Willis threw a hooked football at him in the chest subduing him until he could reach him, castrate him and hang him by his testicles from the the football post. Laker Stalk is portrayed by Pulse Star and Vampire Diaries sensation Ian Somerhalder though originally meant to be played by Matthew Settle who later garnered a cameo role. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Last Summer Characters Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Novel Characters